Beauty and The Beast Harry Potter
by Aragorn's little girl Ser
Summary: A.U. Harry's Parents are still alive and Sirius has a daughter when Professor Dumbledore comes up with a crazy idea to do the play Beauty and The Beast. I really suck at summaries so enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Try outs

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't be doing this. The only characters I own are Serena, Nick, Andy, Andrew, Mina and Chris.

It was a normal day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry well sort of that was until Professor Albus Dumbledore came up with the idea of doing a muggle play called Beauty and the Beast. And the try outs just started. A girl with black hair down to mid back and her deep Copenhagen blue eye her name is Serena Black.

"Ms. Black you're up, who are you trying out for my dear?" asked the head master.

"Belle" replied Serena.

"Pick your scene child" said Professor McGonagall.

"My scene is when Belle is singing Bonjour" replied. Serena.

Some Gryffindors, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherins and Professor Snape got on stage.

Serena/ Belle: Little town, it's a quiet village  
every day, like the one before  
little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say...

Blaise /townfolk1: Bonjour!

Seamus/townfolk2: Bonjour!

Lavender/townfolk3: Bonjour!

Dean/townfolk4: Bonjour!

Colin/townfolk5: Bonjour!

Serena/Belle: There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town...

Lee/Baker: Good morning, Belle!

Serena/Belle: Morning monsieur!

Lee/Baker: Where are you off to?

Serena/Belle: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and…

Lee/Baker: (ignoring her) That's nice…Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!

Seamus/Townsfolk:Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Cho/Woman1: Never part of any crowd

Oliver/Barber: Cause her head's up on some cloud

Dean/townsfolk: No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle!

Fred/Driver: Bonjour!

Angelina/Woman2: Good day!

Fred/ Driver: How is your family?

Katie/Woman3: Bonjour!

George/Merchant: Good day!

Katie/Woman3: How is your wife?

Mina/Woman4: I need six eggs

Dennis/ Man1: That's too expensive!

Serena/Belle: There must be more than this provincial life!

Justin/Bookseller: Ah, Belle!

Serena/ Belle: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Justin/Bookseller: Finished already?

Serena/Belle: Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?

Justin/Bookseller: (laughing) Not since yesterday.

Serena/Belle: (on ladder of bookshelf) That's all right. I'll borrow… this one.

Justin/Bookseller: That one? But you've read it twice!

Serena/Belle: Well it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!

Justin/Bookseller:(Hands her the book)Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours !

Serena/Belle: But sir!

Justin/Bookseller: I insist!

Serena/Belle: Well Thank you. Thank you very much! (leaves bookshop)

Percy, Terry, Malfoy/Men: (looking in window, then turning to watch her)

Look there she goes

That girl is so peculiar!

I wonder if she's feeling well!

Penelope, Amy & Michelle/ Women:With a dreamy far-off look!

Percy, Terry & Malfoy/Men: And hernose stuck in a book!

All:What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle!

Serena/Belle: Oh! Isn't this amazing!  
It's my favorite part because, you'll see!  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!

Alicia/ Woman5: Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'  
Her looks have got no parallel!

Andrew/Merchant: But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us…

All: She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes different from the rest of us is Belle

Goyle/Lefou: Wow!You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Prof. Snape/ Gaston: I know!

Goyle/ Lefou: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter!

Prof. Snape/Gaston: It's true, Lefou, and I've got my sights set on that one! (pointing to Belle)

Goyle/Lefou: The inventor's daughter?

Prof. Snape/ Gaston: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.

Prof. Snape/ Gaston: The most beautiful girl in town.

Goyle/ Lefou: I know- -

Goyle/Lefou: But she's - -

Prof. Snape/Gaston: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

Goyle/ Lefou: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...

Prof. Snape/ Gaston: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only she  
(Belle walks by and away)  
Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle

Pansy, Parvati, Susan/ Bimbettes: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy  
Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

Dennis/Man1: Bonjour!

Prof. Snape/Gaston: Pardon!

Cedric/ Man2: Good day!

Alex/ Man3:Maisoui!

Cho/Woman1: You call this bacon?

Angelina/ Woman2: What lovely grapes!

Andy/ Man4: Some cheese!

Katie/ Woman3: Ten yards!

Andy/ Man4: One pound

Prof. Snape/ Gaston: 'scuse me!

Andy/ Man4:I'll get the knife!

Prof. Snape/Gaston: Please let me through!

Mina/Woman4:This bread!

Nick/ Man5:Those fish!

Mina/Woman4: It's stale!

Nick/Man5: They smell!

Chris/Man6: Madame's mistaken!

Serena/Belle:There must be more than this provincial life!

All: Well maybe so...

Prof. Snape/ Gaston: Just watch I'm going to make Belle my wife!

All: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in!

Blaise, Seamus, Lavender, Dean/ Group 1:But she really is a funny girl

Andy, Mina, Dennis, Colin/ Group2: A beauty but a funny girl

All: She really is a funny girl! That Belle!

Prof. Snape/ Gaston: Hello, Belle.

Serena/ Belle: Bonjour Gaston.  
(Gaston grabs the book from Belle)  
Gaston, may I have my book, please?

Prof. Snape/ Gaston: Howcan you read this? There's no pictures!

Serena/ Belle: Well, some people use their imaginations.

Prof. Snape/ Gaston: Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books  
(tossing book into the mud)  
and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it.

(The Bimbettes, who are looking on, sigh. Belle  
has picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud)

It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking.

Serena/ Belle: Gaston, you are positively primeval.

Prof. Snape/ Gaston: (Putting his hand around her shoulders)  
Why thank you, Belle. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to  
the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies.

Serena/ Belle:Maybe some other time.

Pansy/ Bimbette1: What's wrong with her?

Parvati/ Bimbette2: She's crazy!

Susan/ Bimbette3: He's gorgeous!

Serena/ Belle: Please, Gaston. I can't. I have to get home and help my father.

Goyle/ Lefou: Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he need all the help he can get!  
(Gaston and Lefou laugh heartily)

Serena/ Belle: Don't you talk about my father that way!

Prof. Snape/ Gaston: Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!  
(He conks Lefou on the head.)

(Explosion in background. Gaston and Lefou continue  
laughing. BELLE rushes home and descends into the basement.)

"Well done, Ms. Black, fantastic performance" said Professor Dumbledore with a kind smile on his face.

Serena took a seat next to a still laughing Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffindor that didn't go on stage. Serena just shook her head at them but couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Good job up there Fox" said Harry.

"Thanks Prongs, you know I was having a hard time on trying not to laugh when Prof. Snape was singing Gaston's part." replied Serena.

"Yeah that was funny" said Neville.

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle" mocked singed Harry and Ron in Snape voice getting Serena to laugh Hermione soon followed in the laughter.

After everyone tried out Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat next to Professor McGonagall. Every ones attention turns to him and he smiled.

"Thank you for all coming the character list will be posted up in your common rooms" said Prof. Dumbledore withy a smile.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: rehearsal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter oh well.

"Hey the character list is up" a Gryffindor yelled.

The Gryffindors that tried out for the play gathered around to see if they got the part they tried out for.

Belle - - Serena Black( Gryffindor)

Beast - - Harry Potter (Gryffindor)

Gaston - - Prof. Snape (head of Slytherin house)

Lumiere- - Ron Weasley(Gryffindor)

Cogsworth - - Percy Weasley(Gryffindor)

Mrs. Potts- - Prof. McGonagall ( head of Gryffindor house)

Chip- - Ginny Weasley(Gryffindor)

Maurice - - Prof. Sirius Black

Philippe - - Hedwig

Bookseller - - Justin Finch- Fletchley(Hufflepuff)

LeFou - - Gregory Goyle (Slytherin)

Baker - - Lee Jordan (Gryffindor)

Bimbette1- - Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin)

Bimbette2- - Parvati Patil(Gryffindor)

Bimbette3 - - Susan Bones(Hufflepuff)

Wardrobe- - Mina Cornelius (Hufflepuff)

Stove- - Oliver Wood(Gryffindor)

Feather duster- - Hermione Granger(Gryffindor)

Footstool- - Cho Chang (Ravenclaw)

Monsieur D'Arque- - Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)

"Fox we did it we're the lead characters in the play" said Harry.

"Let's just hope my dad won't sock Professor Snape in one scene and I won't laugh when I'm talking to him about Gaston" replied Serena as she headed to the portrait hole.

" Hey Serena, Where are you going?" asked Fred or was it George.

"I'm going to see my dad" replied Serena as she left the room with Harry following her.

Serena spots Sirius about to enter the great hall and notice that the headmaster was in there along with some of the staff so she runs and jumps onto his back. He doesn't even know she's on his back and every one cracked up laughing.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Black, you have a little hitch hiker on your back" said Snape.

"Serena, get down now" Sirius said to his daughter who reluctantly got of her father's back.

"Ms. Black, Mr. Potter right on time for rehearsal" said Prof. Dumbledore with a smile as the rest of the students came in.

Professor Dumbledore thought it would be best if Sirius and Serena did their scene first.

Serena/Belle: Papa?

Sirius/ Maurice: How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!

Serena/ Belle: Are you all right, Papa?

Sirius/Maurice: I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!

Serena/Belle: You always say that.

Sirius/ Maurice: I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work.

Serena/ Belle: Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow

Sirius/Maurice: Hmmmph!

Serena/Belle: . . . and become a world infamous inventor!

Sirius/Maurice:Youreally believe that?

Serena/Belle: I always have.

Sirius/Maurice:Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time.  
(sliding under machine) Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?

Serena/Belle: I got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd?

Sirius/Maurice: My daughter? Odd? (Appears from under machine with bizarre goggle contraption on his head distorting his eyes) Where would you get an idea like that?

Serena/Belle:Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.

Sirius/ Maurice:What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!

Serena/Belle: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Papa, he's not for me!

Sirius/Maurice:Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us. (Comes out from under machine) I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try. (Machine whirs and chops wood, just as it should)

Serena/Belle:It works!

Sirius/ Maurice: It does? It does!

Serena/Belle: You did it! You really did it!

Sirius/ Maurice: Hitch up Phillipe, girl. I'm off to the fair! (Log strikes him in the head, knocking him out. Fade to later in the day)

The head master decided to switch the scene so Harry and Serena could work together.

Serena/ Belle: There's something sweet  
and almost kind  
But he was mean  
And he was coarse and unrefined.

But now he's dear  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

(Belle is trying to attract some birds to Beast, who shoves a handful of seed at them. Finally, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, creating a trail. One lands in his hands, and he looks up thrilled.)

Harry/Beast: She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched  
She didn't shudder at my paw

No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

(Belle has ducked around a tree, leaving Beast with the birds. She begins to look doubtful again, but turns her head around the tree and laughs. Beast is covered with birds.)

Serena/ Belle: New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.

(Belle throws a snowball at Beast, who had looked at her proudly after the birds flew away. He begins to gather a large pile of snow. We cut to the Objects , looking out of a window at the two. In the background, Belle throws another snowball at Beast, who drops his huge pile of snow on his head. He chases her around a tree, but she ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind.)

Ron, Professor McGonagall and Percy snuck up on the stage when Serena and Harry were performing.

Ron/ Lumiere: Well who'd have thought?

Prof. McGonagall/ Mrs. Potts: Well bless my soul.

Percy/ Cogsworth:And who'd have known?

Prof. McGonagall/ Mrs. Potts:Well who indeed?

Ron/Lumiere: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Prof. McGonagall/ Mrs. Potts: It's so peculiar

ALL: We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

(Fade to den where Belle sits in front of a roaring fire and  
reads to Beast. Objects including Chip watch from doorway :Ginny enters the scene:)

Percy/ Cogsworth:Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.

Ginny/ Chip: What?

Prof. McGonagall/ Mrs. Potts: There may be something there that wasn't there before.

Ginny/Chip: What's there, mama?

Prof. McGonagall/ Mrs. Potts: I'll tell you when you're older.

:End of Song:

"Well done every one rehearsal is done for today same time tomorrow" said Professor Dumbledore as he watched the students exit the great hall.

T.B.C.


End file.
